A New Start on Shattered Hearts
by Sasukescrazyfangirl
Summary: High school fic NaruHina and SasuHina details inside. Colab & Ideas welcome. T because it's well.. high school.WILL UPDATE DAILY OR EVEN MORE IF REVIEWED please read, you won't want to miss out. Review too, even flames welcome, all reviews help improve.


A New Start on Shattered Hearts

A fanfiction by Sasuke'scrazyfangirl

Plot: Hinata got into love way to soon and way to early. She and Naruto don't even speak anymore but she had two years and she got over him. Now they're thrown together in a project where they have to "raise" a baby together and while Naruto remains a stoic ice cube his best friend, who's usually the stoic one, warms up to Hinata a lot. Where will things go? What will happen?

Author's Note:

Okayy so this is going to be my summer project because I have nothing to do (:

Please review and set an alert because if I get reviews I'll update, like **_daily_** because I have no life.

If your like me and have no life or your a new writer or whatever your reason and you want to possibly **colab **hit me with a review or private message me. Also, I DON'T get the beta thing AT ALL and I have to look into that...

Oh and if you DON'T want to colab but you have **an idea on which way the story should go** then review with the idea and I just might use it as long as it doesn't involve killing everybody or flying unicorns, but if you do have those ideas tell me and I might work that in somehow too :D

I'm kinda a newbie but not reallyish? This is my first not collaboration so I'm scared but whatever, this is for the best!

Oh and if nobody reviews my newest chapter positively then I won't update simply for the fact I don't want to write for nobody because I'll look stupid.

This is a blend of my life's true story and my secret fantasy of life so I have full ownership of the plot. I DO NOT own the Naruto characters although I have slightly altered their personality's and looks but the basic characters don't belong to me.

Okay let's start.

* * *

><p>... (^.^) ... (^.^) ... (^.^) ... (^.^) . . . (o.o){Help meee!) .(^_^).(LOL you need pepper spray)<p>

* * *

><p>A girl walks into her first day of high school, a big smile on her face and a heart full of excitement. She walks up to the door of her homeroom and took a deep breathe. Middle school had been brutal and she knew her flaws very well, there was a time where she had actually written them on the back of her hand. She knew she was too heavy to be called skinny but too thin to make in unmentionable. She knew it had been a mistake to chop off all her hair, it was growing back, it was still too layered and heavy around her face. She knew her eyes were a funny color, making her a freak of sorts. And she knew, oh she knew, the terrible reputation she had left behind. But slowly, she had learned her strengths again, the things that had made her beautiful. Her skin was uniquely fair and while she was only average in weight her height made her look innocent and princess like. Her best friends were going to be there, supporting her, and it was up to luck whether or not she was going to have them in her classes but her chances were pretty high. She woke from her daydream with a start as somebody pushed by her to enter the classroom. A striking, thin, girl with a long blonde ponytail. The girl looked back at her apologetically and smiled softly in understanding before shutting the door. Hinata ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She had tried to fix her hair, toned down the bigness of it all and highlighted it a mild brown color, making her face look less ghostly pale. Smiling to herself, she took another deep breathe and opened the door. She walked into the brightly lit classroom and carefully surveyed the room, hoping for her best friends. She picked out a few of her former classmates and shot them each a nervous smile. Her reputation at her old school hadn't been a good one and she was worried about their reactions to seeing her. A few smiled back warmly and her heart lit up but them again, there were the ones who looked at her cooly before whispering to their friends. A semi-close friend waved her over, her brown eyes shining happily when they spotted her because she was sitting awkwardly alone next to a loud clump of girls. Hinata was about to make her way over to her when the door opened quickly and she was bumped into from behind. She started and let out a little shriek as she fell to the ground, the person's legs getting caught on either side of hers as she tried to turn mid-air to see who had knocked themselves into her. She ended up turned awkwardly halfway towards the boy who had tripped her, blushing and looking down, seeing a very well developed six-pack where the boys bright orange shirt had ridden up. He was sitting on her calves with one arm out to catch himself while she was on the ground beneath him. She had landed forward and turned around quickly onto her elbows to see who had landed on her. "Watch out..." a boy said behind them, earning a lot of laughter from the entire class, who was currently staring at the two on the floor. "I'm sorry, he said in worried voice, straightening himself up, "I didn't see you, are you okay?" Hinata was still too embarrassed to look at his face when he reached down to help her up. She grabbed his hands, even redder, and looked up into his face. Big bright blue eyes stared back at her and all of a sudden he let go, dropping her onto the ground again. She landed with a thud, and stared at him in shock. "Oh, I didn't recognize you," said Naruto in a cold impersonal voice, he looked cooly at the ground next to her, as if he didn't care that he had just dropped her to the ground, twice.<br>"Oh hey Hinata," said the boy behind Naruto, she tore her gaze from him and noticed their friend Sasuke, the one who made the funny remark when they had fallen. "We didn't recognize you, here," he said, helping her up. "M-m-must b-be the h-hair," she said. She noticed with relief that the classroom had started chatting again. "Yeah it must be," he said, looking her up and down, making her blush again. "Uhh thanks f-for helping me up, I uhh l-like your shirt S-Sasuke," She said softly. His shirt was plain white and in big black letters it said, "Did you see that? Of course not I'm a ninja." He grinned at her, flipping his hair, " Yeah it's pretty awesome isn't it. How was your summer?" he asked, leaning on the wall behind him. "It w-was," Hinata started, but was cut off by Naruto, "Sasuke we have to go sit down now." he said coldly, and Sasuke looked at him curiously but shrugged and nodded to Hinata, walking over to some empty seats with Naruto. Hinata sighed and walked over to her friend who looked at her sympathetically. "That sucks, your ex-boyfriend in your homeroom again," she said as Hinata sat down. "You have no idea Tenten," was all she got in reply before Hinata put her head in her arms on the desk, blocking out the world. Across the room Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously, "What's with you?" he asked him. His best friend was loud, fun, and a little bit crazy, but when it came to that girl, Naruto was worse than he was to fangirls. "I don't need you wasting my time talking to that annoying, drama causing wannabe." he said, looking away. Sasuke looked at the girl curiously, she had her head on the desk and when she looked up she actually had tears in her eyes. "Hn," he said.

* * *

><p>Kay so this is just the introduction to see if anybody wants to read my story. Review review review and I'll update update update!<p>

XOXO -Sapphire

Oh btw I have two accounts, if you want to see my colab (will add more soon) find me at Sapphire143

(OMG YOU HAVE WAFFLES!) (^o^) ######(^#^)(om nom nom)


End file.
